2385
Events ;January *The Rakelli use a jury-rigged Iconian Gateway to travel back in time and attempt to remove Unity Starbase's development from history. ( : "2005") *'31 January (stardate 62084):' The starship investigates a five thousand year old outpost of the Inc'Radi, providing them with the first solid evidence as to the location of the Motherworld. ( : "Lost and Found") ;February *Brianna Reiss and Vaebn Mairex are married. |Marriage and Honeymoon}} ;March *A Rakelli fleet attacks and destroys a Romulan shipyard in the Perpirius system, leading to a Federation retaliation attack at Beta Thoridor II and the The Skirmish at Alpha Onias. ( : "Out of the Shadows...") *'12 March (stardate 62193.2):' The arrives at the Motherworld and establishes a base in the city of L'Vehris. After several hours of investigation, she is attacked and taken through a transwarp conduit, where she is captured by a Borg Hive ship. A rescue mission devised by the civilians of the expedition is successful, resulting in the destruction of both the Beltane and the Hive. ( : "Lost and Found") ;April *A disastrous incident with a transporter device results in the deaths of three Starfleet officers. ( : "Discoveries") *An Inc'Radi man is discovered in stasis, his life preserved by Borg technology. After a brief time among the expedition, the technology prevails and he escapes the city. ( : "Nemo") ;May *The Lyrans have their first contact with the Borg, destroying two Borg spheres. |Sphere of Influence}} ;June *Ariel Wrenn is married to Andrus Wrenn. {Star Trek: Generation Fleet) *An Inc'Radi warship, named Olympus by the expedition, is discovered in a mountain hangar. ( : "Olympus") ;July *The Federation starship arrives in the Inc'Radi system and sustains damage at the hands of an unknown assailant. ( : "Fatal Attraction") ;August *The expedition makes contact with the Inc'Ranas, descendants of those who once inhabited the planet. Relations go downhill when the Federation away team is captured, but they escape with aid of Colonel Eyrn Nora'n, who subsequently joins the mission. ( : "Contact") *The detects a Borg vessel whose crew have disconnected themselves from their Collective. They warn the expedition that a fleet of Borg vessels will be over their planet within three weeks. ( : "Solitude") ;September *The Hirogen amass an armada of 200 hunter ships to attack Deep Space 10. Commander Ashley Morgan, using her fighter Excalibur-103, plants 300 self-replicating mines, blocking access to the station and dispersing any risk of attack. (Star Trek Crusader) *Three thousand inactive Borg drones are discovered beneath the city. After receiving an activation signal from the nanoprobe vessel being grown by the expedition, they are destroyed by a photon torpedo beamed into their midst by the . ( : "Into Tartarus") *A Borg Cube is detected at the bottom of the ocean. Attempts to study it end badly when the cube allows itself to be flooded in an attempt to kill the teams aboard. ( : "Submerged") *The Borg fleet is detected approaching the planet, five days out. Defence preparations get underway, though it seems doubtful they will be sufficient. ( : "Realisation", "Final Approach") *The assault on the city begins. An Inc'Ranas fleet arrives and dispatches a Hive ship, though is quickly overwhelmed when they attempt to take on the other two. The remaining two Hives are tricked into firing on each other, neutralising the threat. ( : "Under Siege, part I", "Under Siege, part II") *The Grave of Thoughts is destroyed by a large fleet encompassing several factions. |Battle at the Grave of Thoughts}} ;October *The Battle of Gateway between a massive Borg armada and Federation Alliance forces at Unity Starbase. It lasts almost two months. ( : "Ancient Order") ;December *Defeated, the Borg hide in the Azure Nebula. ( : "Ancient Order") *The Iccobar are brought out of suspended animation on Holocovia in the Azure Nebula. ( : "Ancient Order") *A single Borg drone attempts to assimilate the entire populous of Rakellus. ( : "The Unit") Births Deaths Assignments and promotions *Rakelli is promoted to erei'erein. |Monster-in-a-Box}} *Skylar Calimo is given command of the at the rank of Lieutenant Colonel. (DeltaFleet.org) *Teshurr is promoted to the rank of Lieutenant Commander on the . (Star Trek Crusader; Star Trek: Generation Fleet) ;June *Ariel Wrenn graduates from Starfleet Academy and is posted to the . (Star Trek: Generation Fleet) Category:Years